Kyuukure
| image = | race = ( ) | birthday = | age =1 Month | gender =Male | height = | weight = | blood type =A- | affiliation =Unknown | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations =Dangai | relatives = (genetic template) (genetic template) (genetic template) Jason Palmer (genetic template) (genetic template) | education =Self Taught | shikai =Tenchū | bankai =Hōkai Tenchū | manga debut = | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Kyūkure (九暮れ, "nine sunsets") is a strange being who was created artificially by the using and s in order to mimic the process that created . Appearance History His past is irrelevant as he was grown over the span of a few weeks before he escaped his imprisonment. Plot Unnamed Arc Powers and abilities Zanjutsu Combatant: Flash Steps Master: Kidō User: High Intellect: Dense Spiritual Pressure: Hand to Hand Combatant: Zanpakutō Tenchū (天柱, "pillars supporting heaven") is the name of Kyūkure's Zanpakutō and when sealed it takes the form of a rather long katana, having a blue hilt with a diamond pattern, and a cross-like crossguard. The sword is kept in a red sheath that has a brown wrapping. This is kept on his hip and often resonates when it senses a powerful opponent. *'Shikai': It is triggered by the poem "I am the bone of my sword, pillars of light are my fortress, the sands are my ocean. The endless abyss is where I make my life known." :Shikai Special Ability: Once the poem is spoken, Tenchū releases a large amount of azure flames, which strangely do not emit any heat. The blade is reduced to these flames and they surround all in the immediate vicinity of Kyūkure causing them to be confined in the area, of about 3 meters. Once the barrier is formed, Kyūkure is able to project his influence onto this area, summoning his inner world onto the outside world which allows his true power to be expressed as nine pillars rise up around his world and form a palace to house his captives. Once the fortress is formed in this desert under the black sky, he is physically confined to his throne room where he overlooks everything within his walls. Uniquely enough his Zanpakutō spirit has no corporal form and takes on the appearance of its master serving as an avatar for him to move around and combat those he has trapped. His powers are said to be "random" (不特定, futokutei) as his construction is based on Reigai science. This means that his powers, attitudes and overall fighting prowess projected through the avatar is never the same twice. During his creation he was infused with the reiatsu of several Shinigami, some deceased and others exiled and as a result at random intervals he is able to utilize their powers on a smaller scale, normally limited to their shikai release, notable exaples are his usage of or . The only ability that remains constant is the usage of his signiture Sorakītsu technique. His pillars house a different part of his soul and as a result they also carry with them the random properties of Kyūkure himself as well as the spirit of Tenchū, however they are not mobile like Tenchū is and remain confined in their pillar, maintaining the power flow of the inner reality marble. The only known way to defeat this power is to tediously defeat all 9 fragments and then Tenchū itself in order to cause the world to falter and open small pockets to the outside world. Alone one would be overwhelmed but groups stand a better chance of succeeding this way. *'Bankai': Hōkai Tenchū (崩壊天柱, "crumbling pillars surrounding heaven") Second Self Trivia *His Shikai was previously tested by my character Asuka to which it was his fullbring, but after retooling it a bit and broadening the scope, it was made into the ideal Zanpakutō for a Reigai. Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Nisshou